Christmas Eve Festival
by Night Reign
Summary: This is a oneshot, of sasuhina. Sasuke is wandering around the village when he runs into hinata and spends the evening with her at the annual christmas festival, how will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this chapter just came to me and I had to get it down. Sorry about all the late updates on my other stories, but I'll try to get the updated ASAP. in the mean time enjoy this story, it's my first oneshot, hope you like it!!**

Christmas Eve Festival

Sasuke was walking through the village as the snow fell from above, blanketing the streets with fresh powder. The cold breeze made him shiver, as he wandered thee village, as he went on, he saw a light coming from the center of town, it was the village festival, and it always happened at the same time, Christmas Eve.

Yes. Sad but true, Sasuke was alone on Christmas Eve.

Sasuke decided just for the hell of it, to head to the festival, thinking that it would cheer him up.

As he came up on the festival, he noticed a pair of familiar faces walk by arm in arm. It was a certain blonde ninja, and beside him, leaning her head onto his shoulders was a pink haired kunoichi. '_Well, about time_' Sasuke thought as he saw the two behaving the way a new couple should, Naruto and sakura had been completely lost with each other as they kept walking, not even noticing their old teammate.

Sasuke smiled warmly at the two, he knew as well as any other person in the village that they deserved each other.

As he turned away from them, his eyes fell on another familiar face, though this one was not as cheerful as the last. Sitting on a bench in the center of the town square, was a violet haired girl, with deep pale-violet eyes that stared out into the festival, though Sasuke could see that those eyes were looking for nothing in particular, just trying to seem interested in what was happening.

Sasuke could see the look of hidden depression in her eyes, and knew where its root laid. He as well as the entire village knew that Hinata still harbored feelings for Naruto, though she kept them secret from him, now that he was with Sakura.

Though Sasuke knew that it would be best if he not get involved, he couldn't just leave the Hyuuga girl alone on such a night. Sasuke let out a sigh, "damn conscience", he muttered as he strolled up to the bench that Hinata was sitting at, and sat down beside her, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked, though Hinata wasn't paying attention to him.

Hinata's eyes began to grow watery, it hurt so much to see that the one she loved with all her heart, with another woman. Hot tears began to pour down her cheeks as she just sat there, she hadn't even noticed Sasuke sitting beside her, but she realized it when his hand was before her face, offering her a hankerchief.

Hinata stared at the handkerchief before her, and followed the hand holding it to the face of its owner. Of all the people who she expected, she would have never though that Sasuke would be offering her comfort. Sasuke was looking the other way, trying not to look at Hinata, though curiosity had gotten the better of him as he looked back to see if she was okay.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata and saw that she was drying her tears, he never noticed that she was so cute, her cheeks were slightly flushed from crying, and from the cold air. Her deep pale eyes and long violet hair, framing her beautiful face. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the sight of her, especially when she caught him staring. "A-anou, a-arigatou Uchiha- kun" Hinata said as she handed him his handkerchief. Sasuke was taken aback at the sound of her voice, it was so sweet and soft, that it made him blush even more, "it's no problem," Sasuke said in his usual indifferent tone, "and call me Sasuke". Sasuke hated it when people brought up his lineage, and how high its ranking was in the village.

"Ah! Gomen" Hinata said, she was afraid that she had made him mad, and she would never want to make Sasuke mad. In her eyes, Sasuke was very handsome, and she felt something that she could never feel for Naruto… something that she didn't quite understand herself.

Sasuke stared at Hinata, surprised at the response she had given, he didn't want to make her afraid of him, and Hinata was someone that Sasuke hardly knew, but her beauty and innocence, not to mention the fact that she wasn't obsessed with him, made Sasuke not want to lose her. True that they had never shown interest in each other, something about this very moment, made him think differently about her.

Sasuke stood up from the bench and turned to Hinata, embarrassed at what he was going to do, he spoke very lightly, so as to make it seem as he wasn't saying anything, "would you like to walk around the festival with me?" he muttered. Hinata hadn't understood what it was he said, but she did hear him say something, "excuse me?" she said. Sasuke was now blushing a deep red, "I said, would you like to walk around the festival with me," he still muttered, though this time he was loud enough for her to hear him.

Sasuke's eyes were wandering at the moment he asked, though once again curiosity won over him as his eyes traveled back to Hinata, and saw that her face had lit up. She was blushing deeply, and a slight smile was gracing her lips, Sasuke couldn't believe the reaction he got, just for asking her to walk around the festival.

Hinata stood and nodded in response, "I'd love to," she said. Hinata stepped up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her. Neither of the two could believe it, Hinata had taken Sasuke's hand and was pulling him. It was a dream come true for the both of them.

……

The entire town square was filled with people, mostly families, but among the crowds, were many couples, locked arm in arm, or with their arms wrapped around their lover's waist. And Hinata and Sasuke were blushing furiously at the sight of the couples as Hinata continued to hold Sasuke's hand. Though Sasuke didn't seem to mind. The two of them just decided to go through the festival hand in hand while pretending not to notice.

The two of them went to practically every game stall, and each time Sasuke walked away with a prize, he had even won Hinata a stuffed bunny, which he had clinging to her chest tightly. To her it was now her most precious treasure.

Hinata and Sasuke kept going on into the festival, when something caught his eye, "Hinata-chan, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, he had only just realized that they hadn't eaten once since they began looking through the festival. Hinata was in fact hungry, though just realized it now that he asked, and nodded in response. "can you get us something to eat, I just remembered something I needed," Sasuke said as he handed her the money to buy food, "a-anou, what would you like?" she asked Sasuke as he turned to leave "anything…whatever you get, I'll have the same" Sasuke said as he ran off in the other direction and disappeared in the crowd.

Hinata felt somewhat depressed as Sasuke ran off, like if he wouldn't come back, though she shook off these feelings as she turned and went to get her and Sasuke food.

The lines for food at every stand were huge, it took quite a while for Hinata to both choose and purchase the food. After settling on purchasing two servings of yakisoba, Hinata found a table and waited for Sasuke, hoping that what she had gotten for them would be something that Sasuke liked.

Hinata waited and waited, not even touching her food, she wanted to wait, so that she and Sasuke could share their meal together.

An hour had passed by now, as Hinata still sat, waiting for Sasuke, by now, the food had grown cold as she still had not touched it, still waiting for Sasuke to return.

Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore, it was clear to her now, Sasuke had no intention of coming back to eat with her. She could just imagine it now, Sasuke was probably laughing back at the Uchiha compound, laughing at how gullible Hinata was in believing that he'd come back for her. It made Hinata feel so stupid to believe him.

Hinata threw the now cold food onto the ground and ran off, pushing through the crowd, as she tried to escape from the festival.

Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she ran through the village, the streets were completely empty, and the sound of her footsteps echoed throughout the streets. She couldn't believe that she actually believed him, she couldn't believe that she thought he was nice, and she couldn't believe that she ever felt anything for him.

Hinata ran and ran through the village, not stopping once to see where she was going. Hinata stopped, she realized that she was far away from the festival and Sasuke, though at the moment she may have been regretting it. Snow had once again begun to fall, as well as the temperature.

Hinata felt exhausted from having run so far without stopping, along with the temperature, she could feel her body heat leave her. The cold wind hit her sweat drenched skin, making it feel like knives mercilessly staving at her all over her body. It was too much for her, and she couldn't bear the harsh cold any longer, and collapsed. All through her mind she thought of Sasuke, and how much, that even though he had left her alone, making her so happy only to crush her, she still cared deeply for him.

Hinata laid in the snow, unmoving and unaware of anything around her. She didn't have the strength to keep going, the only thing on her mind was Sasuke, and how she wished that what had happened wasn't true.

Finally, Hinata couldn't keep herself awake any longer, the fatigue she felt sank in, and overtook her body, causing her to blackout, the last thing her eyes saw, was a black figure, and then a great feeling of warmth settled in.

Hinata's sleep was mostly dreamless, other than the many images of her night with Sasuke. She couldn't stand that she had such deep feelings for Sasuke, and yet she knew that she could never live without them. She needed Sasuke, more than she had ever needed Naruto, Sasuke was different, somehow, even if she had never spoke with Sasuke before he had left the village, she felt something for him that she never noticed before.

It infuriated her for not knowing exactly what it was that she felt for Sasuke, it was a burning sensation, a feeling of utter bliss just being with him, could it have been love? Hinata couldn't stand it, so many feelings from such a troublesome emotion.

"_Hinata?! Hinata?!_" a voice was calling out to her, not yelling, but it still sounded urgent. The voice seemed so familiar to her, though at the moment she couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"_Hinata, please wake up!_" the voice continued to call out to her. She struggled to bring herself to remember, when she suddenly felt something hot fall onto her face, it burned her, and brought her somewhat back to consciousness, her eyes parted slightly, attempting to take in her surroundings, though there was only one thing in her view, Sasuke.

Hinata saw Sasuke sitting beside her, tears were slowly falling from his face, falling for Hinata. She noticed that she was no longer on the snow covered ground, instead she was in a bed, indoors with a thick blanket wrapped around her. Hinata opened her eyes further, and saw how torn up Sasuke looked, his once confident eyes were now drowning in tears.

She couldn't help but stare, she had never seen Sasuke cry, not even in pain, yet now that she saw it, and it made her so sad. Hinata pulled her hand from under the tightly wrapped blanket, and raised it to Sasuke's cheek. He was caught by surprise as she began to stroke his cheek, her hands were like ice, but Sasuke didn't care.

Sasuke hadn't thought about what had happened next he leaned down into Hinata and embraced her deeply. Hinata just sighed in relief, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, taking in his warmth.

After a few minutes, Hinata sat up and swung her legs over and stood, her legs were still numb from the cold, but she could manage to walk. Sasuke led her to the next room, since Hinata both couldn't walk without stumbling, and she didn't even know where they were.

"anou, Sasuke-kun, where are we?" Hinata asked, she just didn't feel comfortable in a place she didn't know, "oh, right, you were asleep when you got here, so you don't know where we are. This is the Uchiha complex, my home." Sasuke had leaned into the fireplace that was surrounded by large, comfortable looking armchairs.

Hinata was still slightly confused, "anou, how did I get here? She asked. Sasuke chuckled slightly, "I brought you here myself," Sasuke said, with a slight flush spreading across his face. The same flush found its way over to Hinata's face as well.

Sasuke guided Hinata over to the roaring fire that he lit for Hinata and sat her down on the carpet, she was still ice cold. Hinata was still shivering, Sasuke noticed and pulled a blanket from behind them and wrapped it around her.

Hinata felt so warm, sitting by Sasuke, being so close made her feel at ease, and yet, she knew that she couldn't just accept this after what had happened.

Hinata pulled the blanket away from her, "Hinata, you need to stay warm" Sasuke said as he reached for the blanket and began wrapping it around her again, "why?" Hinata said with a depressed sounding tone as she lowered her head so as not to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was at a loss, "'why' what" he asked, Hinata stayed silent, making Sasuke worry. She wasn't telling him, "Hinata! What's wrong?!" Sasuke cried as he reached down and pulled Hinata up to look at him, but what he saw wasn't what he wanted.

Hinata's eyes were overflowing with tears, and it tore him up to see this. "Hinata…" Sasuke couldn't even believe how much she was crying and the worst part was that he had no idea why, or how he could make it stop. "Hinata, please tell me what's wrong," Sasuke said, but to no avail, Hinata just continued bawling. "Hinata! Please, tell me, I don't want to see you like this."

Hinata couldn't help it, the tears just kept on coming, and there was no stopping it, "S-Sasuke-kun, w-why sob d-did y-you sob leave?" Hinata said in between sobs, she could barely manage it, but still got it out, the question that was plaguing her.

Sasuke looked back at her confused and troubled, but suddenly realization struck him, and his face burst into a blush. "I needed something, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I never should have left you alone, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata, tears were pouring down his cheeks, falling onto Hinata's face.

'_Sasuke-kun…_' Hinata couldn't believe that Sasuke was showing her of all people so much of his emotions, not even Sakura or Ino had ever seen this side of him, it made her confused. Why had he truly chosen to be with her this evening? Why was it that he showed her, and only her, his true emotions, rather than his indifference.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke, no matter if he had left her alone, she could never hate Sasuke, her most important person.

The fire behind them was roaring strongly, as Hinata and Sasuke held each other in a deep embrace that neither of them wanted to end. "Hinata… Gomen…" Sasuke said as he held Hinata tightly, as if otherwise she would float off, while Hinata just held Sasuke, not wanting him to let go.

Though against their desires, Sasuke released Hinata from his grasp and sat up, facing her and staring deeply and lovingly. Sasuke couldn't deny it, he had definitely fallen hard for Hinata Hyuuga, and it was best that he had sat beside her that evening.

As Sasuke stared at Hinata, a deep sounding bell tolled, signaling that it was midnight, Sasuke hadn't noticed how late it had been, but that right now was the perfect time to tell her why she left her.

Sasuke reached his hand down to Hinata's cheek, and gently raised her gaze to meet his, "Merry Christmas Hinata," Sasuke said lightly, Hinata stared up at him and gently smiled back, "Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke stood up abruptly, and held his hand out for Hinata, assisting her in standing, he was still unsure as to whether or not the numbness in her legs disappeared or not.

"Hinata, I want to tell you why I left…but I think it would be better if I showed you instead," Hinata looked at Sasuke with a confused look, she didn't understand what he meant, "close your eyes," Sasuke said. Hinata didn't know what was going on, but wanted to know badly what Sasuke's reason was.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly though anxious to peak, she kept them shut tight. "okay, now open your eyes," she heard Sasuke's voice and complied, Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and they fell onto a small object within Sasuke's hand. It was a small box, no bigger than an egg, fit gently in Sasuke's hand, "this is for you," Hinata was completely speechless, she had never expected for Sasuke to give her any kind of gift. Hinata slowly reached her hand out, placing her fingers on the box, and gently lifting the lid.

Once again, Hinata's eyes began to grow watery, though this time out of joy rather than sorrow, within the small box, was a necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a violet colored rose, which was wrapped around her name, which was set in silver lettering,

Hinata was at a loss for words, she had never expected Sasuke to give her such an extravagant gift, and it made her feel so worthless to not have anything to give Sasuke in return. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I have nothing to give you," Hinata said as she handed back the box and necklace.

Sasuke smiled lightly, and reached out, taking her hand and placing the necklace back in her hand. "Hinata, this is yours, I don't need you to give me anything in return," Hinata didn't know what to say, Sasuke's gift was beautiful, and yet she had nothing to give in return, "there has to be something that I can give you, anything in return for such a lovely gift," Hinata cried, she just didn't feel right accepting it.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, then thought to himself, Hinata could see that he was in serious thought. Until finally, Sasuke's eyed Hinata, and leaned into her, pressing his lips up against hers. Hinata had not expected this, though she gave no resistance to the kiss. She felt the soft, gentle touch on her lips, the warmth of Sasuke's body being so close, and his scent, she took it all in, not wanting to miss any moment of it.

Much to Hinata's disappointment, Sasuke pulled away, and wrapped his arms around her, "Gomen Hinata, but the only present I want from you, is for us to stay like this." Hinata's face turned completely red at Sasuke's words, she had never had anyone tell her that, and now, the boy who she cared about more than anyone else told her everything she wanted to hear, all but one thing. "Hinata, you're all the present that I could ever ask for."

Hinata lifted her head, to look at Sasuke, she wanted to see his face, the face of the boy she truly cared about, and was greeted with another kiss. It was a soft kiss, but held so much passion and love.

Once Sasuke parted from Hinata, he rested his head on her shoulder, and whispered to her, the one thing she still hadn't heard, the one thing she wanted to hear right now more than anything else. "Hinata-chan, I love you. Merry Christmas," Hinata buried her head in Sasuke's chest, letting his warmth fill her, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata and Sasuke sat on the rug before the carpet before the fireplace, arms wrapped around each other, watching the embers of the fire die down. So close to the one that they loved, nothing else mattered, it was what they both wanted, and stayed that way throughout the night, not once letting go of the other, as they held one another, without any worries.


	2. Twelve Days Of Christmas

To all my readers,

To all my readers,

This is not a second chapter, but due to some of the starting reviews I received, which said that the story was too rushed, and didn't show the real idea of Sasuke and Hinata falling in love, I decided to make a new story that is the exact same as Christmas Eve Festival.

It will not be a continuance of the story, it will just be a rewrite of it into a full story, which will be entitled, "Twelve Days Of Christmas". Thanks for reading, and thanks for letting me know the faults of my story.


End file.
